


Atracción Gravitacional y Cuestión de Química: Lecciones Avanzadas

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, FanficCeption o un fanfic dentro de otro LOL, First Time, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Starker, fake fanfic, peter parker fake fanfic, peter parker is a fanfic writer, starkerenespañol, tony read this shit and went crazy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Este es un fanfic escrito por Peter Parker en el canon de "We´re my OTP" bajo su pseudónimo de StarkerIronSpider





	Atracción Gravitacional y Cuestión de Química: Lecciones Avanzadas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We´re my OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555022) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 



"Atracción gravitacional y cuestión de química. Lecciones avanzadas".

Un Fanfic Escrito por StarkerIronSpider.

Siempre he sido la clase de persona a la que todo le sale bien y no he tenido que esforzarme demasiado. La gente podría llamarlo "buena suerte", pero todos sabemos que en realidad tal cosa no existe. Lo que el común de las personas llaman "suerte" no es más que la sucesión de determinados hechos que a su vez, convergen en un determinado tiempo y espacio. La "casualidad" realmente es la reacción de algo que fue causado, a su vez, por otra serie de hechos o circunstancias más o menos comprensibles y que finalmente resultan en un hecho, que por los mismos resultados que llega a desencadenar, pueden ser del agrado o no de las personas.

De ahí que la gente ordinaria diga tener "buena" o "mala" suerte según lo que les haya acontecido.

Pero esta vez me trago mis palabras. Esta vez me doy cuenta de que hay algo más que me ha acompañado de un tiempo a la fecha y es lo que se llama "suerte". Acompáñame a leer este relato.

***

Me levanto temprano. Sonrío al darme cuenta de que es un día de esos que me gustan, de esos que son soleados y que indican que todo estará bien. Reviso mi agenda mientras espero que mi café esté como me gusta: caliente y cargado. Doy una mordida a mi tostada y me dirijo a tomar una ducha con calma. Nunca me gusta bañarme sin haber desayunado algo.

Elijo mi ropa: un par de jeans gastados (mis favoritos), mis tenis rojos y aquella playera con una ingeniosa frase nerd de las que tanto me gustan porque es poca la gente que entiende la referencia. Peino mi cabello, alisto mis cosas y me doy un vistazo más en el espejo. Me gusta el aspecto natural de mi rostro y decido que no voy a hacerle nada. Tomo mi chaqueta favorita y salgo a la calle.

Mientras camino, me deleito con los sonidos de la vida allá afuera. Hasta el trajín de las personas que corren para llegar pronto a sus destinos me gusta. Tomo el autobús y elijo mi lugar cerca de la ventanilla y ahí está ese anuncio en todas partes: esa jodida sonrisa, esa maldita cara que me enloquece, que me hace transpirar como lo que soy: alguien con las hormonas al mil, alguien que sueña con conocer a su ídolo, alguien que se emociona con solo pensar en su voz, que atesora en lo más profundo de su ser, poder conocerlo una maldita vez en su jodida vida.

Llego a la escuela y me dispongo a ir a mi locker. Tomo mi carpeta y recuerdo que tendremos un nuevo maestro sustituto porque el señor Banner está enfermo. Espero que no sea un odioso maestro o maestra, de esos que aburren y se sienten eruditos por ser especialistas en un área que sienten que nadie más domina. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y torcer la boca. Entro al salón casi arrastrando los pies y cuando llego, mi corazón se detiene un segundo.

Ahí está él.

Ahí está anotando su nombre en la pizarra como si nadie supiera de quién se trata y todos mis compañeros también están callados, atentos y sorprendidos. Torpemente me siento en el primer asiento vacío que mis sorprendidos ojos color chocolate encuentran y solo lo contemplo. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean esos ojos color tabaco. No puedo dejar de mirar aquellos cabellos castaños, ni en esa jodida barba tan bien cuidada. Él ni siquiera repara en que es el centro de atención porque tal vez está acostumbrado a desatar esas locas reacciones en su nuevo público y aunque me da morbo pensarlo y me siento mal por hacerlo, tal vez también está acostumbrado a que hasta la gente más joven se le rinda y se obsesione con su sola presencia.

Comienza su excelsa cátedra hablando de términos que me son familiares: las leyes de Isaac Newton y obviamente demuestro mi dominio sobre el tema cuando puedo enunciar de manera elocuente aquellos términos que mis compañeros ignoran y no entienden. Resoplo con molestia y me doy tiempo para poder resolver el primer ejercicio. El profesor Stark (me parece raro referirme a él como "Profesor" sabiendo que es un oasis de conocimientos y sus doctorados no son en vano), me pide que enuncie la Primera Ley de Newton. Lo hago con presteza y cuando le digo que si un cuerpo no actúa sobre ninguno otro, el profesor esboza una cínica sonrisa lateral.

"Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿el estado de reposo realmente equivale a velocidad cero?"

Asiento y él sonríe complacido. Concluye mi primera y perfecta intervención diciendo con su voz aterciopelada pero áspera como el gusto del whisky en la garganta, que el movimiento es relativo y me mira, diciendo que la percepción realmente depende de quién esté viendo a quién y desde dónde. Siento el rubor cubriendo mis mejillas cuando guiña un ojo y me mira con cierta sorna. La clase continua y veo con desagrado que muchos de mis compañeros empiezan a bostezar, lo cual me ofende muchísimo.

"Se necesita un sistema de referencia para poder explicar el movimiento. Un sistema referencial es aquel desde los que se observa que un cuerpo sobre el que no actúa ningún otro o ninguna fuerza, se mueve con velocidad constante. Lo cual es casi imposible porque siempre hay una fuerza del tipo que sea actuando sobre los cuerpos, y para eso se necesita cierta aproximación".

La Segunda Ley de Newton es explicada de manera magistral por él, quien hace gala de su sapiencia y otra vez está ahí: esa jodida sonrisa que hace que algo dentro de mí arda con fervor y sólo atino a suspirar, temiendo que nadie se haya dado cuenta, pero fallo cuando él se acerca a mi lugar y se coloca cerca de mí. Dicho esto, estruja mis delgados hombros y yo me muerdo el labio.

"Bien. Para el caso de la Segunda Ley de Newton, debemos cuantificar el concepto de fuerza".

Mientras él explica y suelta ligeramente mi cuerpo, yo me derrito en suspiros y trato de acaparar lo más que puedo con mis sentidos, esa masculina esencia que desprende su piel. Sé que muchos de sus aromas son confeccionados por aquellos afamados perfumistas que saben cómo complacer la exigencia de sus sentidos y yo sucumbo ante esa sinfonía de notas amaderadas, viriles, como él.

Su voz me hace imaginar una sucesión de hechos que distan mucho de lo que él explica en el pizarrón mediante fórmulas y dibujos, pero que en mi mente, cobran vida buscando ejemplos más tangibles.

"La fuerza neta aplicada sobre un cuerpo, es proporcional a la aceleración que adquiere dicho cuerpo. Tanto la fuerza como la aceleración son magnitudes vectoriales, porque tienen un valor, una dirección y un sentido".

Aquellas fórmulas me resultan comprensibles, pero gracias a su encanto, esta vez las veo lejanas, como distantes.

"También tiene mucho que ver la cantidad de movimiento y velocidad que se apliquen. La fuerza que actúa sobre un cuerpo es igual a la variación temporal de la cantidad de movimiento de dicho cuerpo".

Mi mente colapsa cuando lo escucho hablar. Su voz me envuelve y me seduce, haciéndome sentir algo que jamás había experimentado. Nos da un breve receso para que podamos procesar la Tercera Ley de Newton que no recuerdo bien por estar poniendo demasiada atención a ese rostro bien cincelado y por imaginar lo que aquel traje de tres piezas esconde celosamente, y aunque su voz encierra una amenaza para el examen que habremos de presentar al término de su estancia como nuestro maestro, no le doy importancia.

Voy a la cafetería por un caramel macchiato y la tentación me embarga y quiero comprarle un café, pero logro luchar contra ese impulso de súbita familiaridad que puede ser contraproducente. Llego al salón y ya están mis compañeros de clase. Entro tímidamente y procuro no distraerme de más en el porte que tiene ese hombre. Respingo cuando menciona mi nombre y siento que apenas me puedo sostener. Toma mi mano y me dice: "Me han hablado mucho de ti. Quiero platicar contigo al final de las clases".

Regreso a mi lugar y por primera vez, esas dos horas se van como agua. Quiero quedarme más tiempo pero es cambio de hora. Me espero y él me hace una seña para que me acerque: "Te dije al final de las clases. Eso es, cuando todas las clases terminen".

Me emociono y camino hacia mi otro salón. El tiempo se me hace eterno y sólo puedo pensar en el gran Tony Stark siendo mi maestro de Ciencias por un tiempo. Deseo que nunca se vaya, que nunca deje esta escuela y que otra vez vuelva a llamarme. Ni siquiera tengo hambre. No puedo probar bocado solo de pensar que él va a estarme esperando en el primer día de clases y ni siquiera sé por qué precisamente a mí.

Miro mi reloj y veo que es tiempo de la última clase. Mi pulso se acelera otra vez y siento que voy a caer ahí mismo. No quiero entorpecerlo todo. No quiero que mi pobre condición humana me traicione y trato de serenarme. Me repito mil y un veces que todo estará bien aunque ni yo sepa qué es lo que está pasando.

Suena el timbre final y espero a que los pasillos se queden solos. Me dirijo a la oficina que es ahora del maestro sustituto y tiemblo. Mis jodidas piernas no reaccionan y antes de que pueda tocar la puerta, aquel hombre imponente me hace una seña y yo entro.

Su voz es una mezcla entre whisky y terciopelo. Su aroma es como si toda la fuerza del mundo pudiera ser contenida para que el olfato experimente el deleite de poder ser aspirado. Su cuerpo es... Oh por Dios.

Me indica que me siente y lo veo aproximarse a mí. Me dice que le han dicho de mí que soy muy sobresaliente en Ciencias y que para el nivel en el que estoy estudiando, alguien con mis capacidades sería de mucha utilidad en su empresa.

'Quiero que trabajes para mí. Acepta. Te necesito'.

Asiento. No puedo negarme. No quiero negarme.

Él sonríe y los dos salimos hacia su auto. Como el caballero que es, me abre la puerta y se da el tiempo para ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Aquel roce me parece electrizante y él se da cuenta

'Avisa en casa que llegaras un poco tarde', me dice mientras me extiende su teléfono.

Lo tomo con manos temblorosas y aviso en casa que llegaré después de la cena, que tengo una oportunidad para conseguir un trabajo con el hombre al que más he admirado en todo este tiempo. Mi tía se ríe al otro lado del teléfono y me da por mi lado. Si ella lo viera, no lo creería. Tony toma una intersección y salimos de la ciudad. Llegamos a esa enorme mansión que tiene a las afueras de la concurrida urbe.

Se da cuenta de mi nerviosismo y antes de que yo pueda preguntar algo, él se acerca a mí y me dice que lleva mucho tiempo siguiéndome, que ha estado al pendiente de quién soy yo y que apenas supo que su gran amigo, el doctor Bruce Banner andaba buscando un reemplazo, él tomó aquella oportunidad.

Me parece increíble que un hombre como él, una leyenda como lo es Tony Stark se haya fijado en mí, en alguien que se siente tan poca cosa. Procuro que esos densos nubarrones danzando en mi mente no opaquen aquel sueño hecho realidad y sigo adelante. Voy a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, pero él es más rápido. Lo desabrocha y me doy cuenta de que roza con intención mi abdomen y me sonríe.

"No muerdo. No tengas miedo".

Espero a que me abra la puerta y caballerosamente me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar. No espero menos de él y poco a poco empezamos a adentrarnos a esa enorme casa de la que solo he escuchado leyendas. La decoración es opulenta y aunque trato de no distraerme demasiado con los detalles, no puedo evitar azorarme por lo que veo.

"¿Te gusta? Puedo darte un recorrido más tarde. Ven, acompáñame un momento".

Me lleva a la enorme sala y pone algo de música. Me ofrece una bebida, misma que declino porque no tengo la edad para beber. Sonríe y me insiste.

"Anda, es champán. Bebe un poco".

No puedo negarme y lo hago. Las burbujas lamen mi paladar y él se da cuenta por mi expresión de agrado. Él se despoja del saco que trae puesto y hace lo mismo con el chaleco. Veo que la corbata sale volando y mi pulso se acelera.

"¿Estás bien así o quieres cambiarte lo que traes puesto?"

Me doy cuenta de que un brillo especial inunda su mirada y me niego. Él camina con su andar jodidamente felino y yo suspiro. Ya no me interesa que se dé cuenta de que me vea, de que sepa el estado en el que me pone.

Lo sigo cuando me hace una seña y llegamos a su amplia oficina. Veo con asombro todo lo que tiene y me muestra sus últimos proyectos. No entiendo por qué lo hace, pues, aunque es mi sueño hecho realidad, me parece demasiado que él se tome esas libertades con alguien a quien apenas conoce. Mi mirada se posa en aquel desplegado de trabajos e inventos y sonrió con satisfacción. Él se da cuenta y sigue con aquel desfile de archivos que intuyo, son clasificados.

Escoge uno y empezamos a trabajar en él. Ni siquiera me pregunta si deseo hacerlo o no. Tony toma las riendas y yo trato de seguirle el paso. Miro mi reloj y el tiempo pasa, lento y pegajoso hasta que en algún momento, las manecillas realizan su propia danza y al volverlo a ver, me doy cuenta de que ya pasaron má de tres horas trabajando en su compañía. Me froto los ojos cuando la somnolencia hace presa de mí.

"¿Más champán?"

Asiento y pensando que traerá una copa para mí, sigo leyendo esas notas y cuando siento, Tony está detrás de mí y me sujeta por los hombros. Me pongo de pie pero él me abraza y acerca sus labios húmedos a mi boca. Nunca había besado a nadie y por la torpeza de mi inexperiencia no sé qué hacer. Abro la boca y siento que la efervescente bebida es colocada en mi boca y apurando el inusitado trago, él se apodera de mis labios.

"Es cuestión de química para que sucedan estas cosas y quiero estar contigo..."

No puedo reaccionar.

Entonces, Tony Stark me rodea con sus brazos, aquellos que son tan fuertes y tienen el poder de sostener un misil. Aquellos mismos brazos que tienen el poder de detener al peor de los titanes que hayan existido en todo el universo. Con esa misma fuerza, sujeta mis manos y me obliga a verlo a la cara. Puedo sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios, los mismos que antes de poder decir algo, son apresados y rozados por esa áspera barba.

Trato de alejarme pero me pega hacia su cuerpo.

"No te vayas, no me dejes solo".

Yo lloro de emoción. No puedo creer que al fin esto esté sucediendo, que esta noche de trabajo haya tomado un rumbo tan distinto y que al fin vaya a suceder lo que mis anhelos adolescentes y el calor de mi vientre han deseado por mucho tiempo. Él se quita la camisa y mientras veo la suave luz del reactor iluminar la sala, yo me acomodo sobre la mesa, la misma en la que hemos estado trabajando afanosamente durante horas y sé lo que va a suceder. Puedo verlo en su mirada y sólo me rindo, sólo me dejo ir. Porque sé que eso es lo que nos acercará aún más, ¿cierto?

Tony empieza a arrancar mi ropa y yo no me opongo. Me dejo desnudar y cuando mi piel queda expuesta ante la fría textura de esa elegante mesa de mármol, tiemblo. Él se da cuenta y me indica con la mirada que desabroche su pantalón. Jadeo cuando coloca una de sus manos sobre las mías y la lleva justo al punto en el que su virilidad esta marcada aun por encima de su ropa. Gimo y él vuelve a acomodarse entre mis piernas y besa mi cuello apasionadamente.

Mi respiración es agitada y mi pecho sube y baja rítmicamente. Él lleva sus manos hacia su bragueta y la baja, dejando que esa descomunal erección salga, triunfal para que yo me deleite. Acaricio aquel enorme miembro y no puedo reprimir un jadeo cuando él me hace tocarlo con más fuerza.

"¿No aprendiste nada hoy en clases?", me pregunta mientras se acerca a beber mis lágrimas.

Sonrió pese a la confusión y aunque es evidente mi estado de excitación, aplico más fuerza en mis movimientos y comienzo a friccionar mi piel contra aquella que arde de deseo y lujuria. Siento la humedad del líquido preseminal y siento la urgencia de probarlo, de tener el sabor de ese hombre en mi boca.

Él se da cuenta y me suelta un poco. Besa mis labios y comienza a trazar un placentero camino de besos sobre mi piel, alternando con la humedad de su lengua. Masajea mis pezones en forma circular y yo me aferro a sus cabellos. Arqueo mi espalda y sigue bajando con su boca, lamiendo y besando con demanda y necesidad mi piel ardiente. Cuando se posa sobre mi vientre, sé lo que viene y me dejó ir. Jadeó al sentir su boca en mi intimidad y muerdo mi labio.

Entierro mis uñas en su espalda y lo escucho gruñir. Trato de acariciarlo y él regresa, ávido, por mis labios. Lo beso y saboreo su saliva. Es embriagante y sabe a experiencia, a lujuria, a sensualidad. Tony entierra sus dedos en mi suave y virginal entrada, la que jamás ha sido mancillada y que de alguna forma, yo reservo sólo para él. Siento como su toque experto me derrite y gimo con locura.

"¿Quieres saber qué pasa cuando dos cuerpos se mueven al mismo tiempo, especialmente si uno le aplica más fuerza al otro?"

Asiento. Quiero una demostración práctica de esa segunda ley que casi nadie se aprende ni recita en un momento así. Tony vuelve a besarme apasionadamente y separa mis piernas. Me sujeto a la mesa y cuando siento que empieza a penetrarme, abro la boca desmesuradamente. Ahogo el gemido que me causa ese dolor nuevo y desconocido, pero me recompongo apenas siento aquel vaivén acompasado, rítmico. Una nueva sensación inunda mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos. Siento el vigor de sus acometidas. Imagino el morbo de la situación, pero puede más la sensación ardiente de ese cuerpo varonil encima de mí.

Me lo gané. Es mío por derecho propio. Lo merezco.

Empiezo a jadear el nombre de mi amante y sé que mi voz enciende sus sentidos. Escucho su respiración entrecortada en mi oído y me entrego a ese torrente de placer.

Me rindo ante aquellas caricias expertas, deliciosas. Tony sabe cómo acariciar en el lugar exacto y no escatima en la fuerza de sus ímpetus. Lo que Christian Gray le hacía a Anastasia era un juego de niños comparado con este placer que hace que mi cuerpo se retuerza incontrolablemente. Mi cuerpo no puede soportarlo y lo siento, siento venir el éxtasis empezando entre mis muslos y extendiéndose a cada parte de mi cuerpo, electrizándome y nublando mis sentidos. Tony sigue besándome, lamiendo mis labios mientras yo me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a su espalda y los dos alcanzamos la cumbre del placer al mismo tiempo.

Apenas termina, vuelve a empezar. No sé de dónde puede recomponerse en un momento como ese. Parece que su cuerpo no conoce los embates del cansancio y me somete otra vez. Ahora me voltea y mi pecho queda pegado contra la mesa. Separa mis piernas, sujeta mis caderas y vuelve a poseerme.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro veces más. Todas las que se le antojan y yo sucumbo sumisamente.

No hay milímetro de mi cuerpo que no haya sido besado o lamido por Tony Stark. No hay una sola parte que no haya sido saboreada por él, que no haya sido atendida y mancillada.

Suspiro con sueño y cuando se da cuenta de mi cansancio, el sol está entrando por la ventana. Protesto.

"Mí tía se va a enojar".

Él me besa mientras me carga.

"Nada de eso. Cuando te vea llegar conmigo, no lo hará".

Rodeó su cuello con mis brazos. Veo el contraste de su bronceada piel con la mía, que es más bien mortecina y está algo enrojecida por los restos de la pasión. Aún puedo sentir la humedad de su simiente escurriendo por entre mis muslos y lo beso.

Me acuesta en su cama. Una última vez vuelve a tomarme y la luz del sol me ciega un momento. Mi cuerpo se fusiona con el suyo una vez más y jadeo cuando aquel placer vuelve a hacer de mí una presa fácil. Termina y con delicadeza vuelve a tomarme en sus brazos. Me lleva camino a la bañera y adentro, me hace probarlo. Me gusta sentir su miembro en mi boca y succiono con desesperación la erecta y salada piel.

Cuando termina, se da el tiempo de bañarme con delicadeza. Vuelve a vestirme con las mismas prendas y al salir, me ayuda a subir al auto. Se estaciona y pensando que se va a ir, sube conmigo hasta mi modesto apartamento. Mi tía nos mira con asombro, tal vez ajena a lo que en realidad ocurrió o tal vez nuestros cabellos mojados le den un indicio y mientras hace tiempo para que pase a cambiarme, escucho aquella voz rasposa que le pide permiso a mi tía para que estudie en las tardes con él.

"Es muy sobresaliente y tiene demasiados talentos. ¿Le importa si le doy lecciones avanzadas de Física y Química?"

May acepta, tal vez derretida por su carisma y esta vez me aseguro de elegir algo más entallado y de no usar ropa interior. Lo escucho decir mi nombre, para que me apresure y no lleguemos tarde a la escuela. Salgo y le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi tía.

Apenas hemos dado unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras, se acerca a mí y me besa con descaro.

"Te necesito".

Sonrió con emoción.

Lo amo.

FIN 

***  
Bueno, esta es mi más reciente creación. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Los veo en el siguiente #Kinktober con "Tasty". Saludos!  
Los quiere StarkerIronSpider.


End file.
